


My Everything | HoO One-Shots

by scorpiuus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiuus/pseuds/scorpiuus
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I think of relating to HoO. Mainly Jeyna, but those have minor ships mentioned. Others focus on ships listed above (Or below, I don't remember the order).





	1. You left me | Jeyna | Angst

**Author's Note:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quick as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.

By the time Jason came home, Reyna ignored him constantly. Every glance, every word. Anything that had to do with him was an immediately changed subject, or just a couple words then moving on.

His presence itself was pure relief. Seeing him alive and well made every part of her long to touch him, just to see that he was real. That was just her innermost soul, though. There was this Piper girl, who he seemed to act a certain way. Like he saw a galaxy of stars in her eyes, like everything about her was perfect. As if the world could crumble and the sky could fall and he wouldn't notice if he was just looking in her general direction. Reyna knew that look all too well. It was a look he always gave her the moment he saw her. Eight months ago, at least. That made her more than a little sad.   
After the war, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter designed a system where demigods of both cultures would travel between camps on (at most) a weekly basis. Jason decided to stay and live at Camp Jupiter, finally feeling home. It was an understatement to say Piper came ever transfer between camps because she came every two or three days instead of seven. Constantly Jason and Piper were together. His piles of work just got bigger, the space on the floor where he used to throw jelly beans in his and Reyna's mouth in the depths of the night and the bitter gulps of coffee due to large amounts of paperwork was now occupied with the giggly laughter and soft pushes of Jason and Piper. No more jelly beans, but now chocolate hearts her mother, Aphrodite, would occasionally leave on her bed as a gift with the note " _For him_ ". No more bitter coffee, but now sweet, relaxing tea that filled the room of no longer a smell of cinnamon from Reyna's scented soap and shampoo, but the smell of vanilla and roses. 

It was a warm Sunday evening, a soft breeze making its way around New Rome. The last of the Camp Half-Blood campers were going back to their designated camp. The younger roman campers chatted excitedly about going to Camp Half-Blood next week. Reyna spotted Jason. His luscious blonde locks waved in the breeze as he waved to Piper. A pang hit her heart, and she almost didn't notice. She almost didn't notice him turn to her and his smile fading. She almost didn't notice the way his crystal blue eyes sparkled just a twinge when he noticed her gazing. She almost didn't notice the way he slowly made his way towards her.

Almost. 

Swiftly, her purple toga that was lined in a golden yellow waved in the wind as she turned. She could hear his footsteps get quicker and more anxious on the mossy and cracked pavement. Reyna sped up, hoping to lose him as per usual. _Lose him_. Those words lingered longer than she had hoped. Suddenly, the feeling of his hand on her sun-kissed arm startled her. "Reyna, please. Stop." He begged in a pleading tone. She went to reach for her dagger, but it wasn't there. New Rome rules, especially with different campers around. Reyna swallowed, her poker face mask replacing the clearly afraid real one. "Yes, _Praetor_?" She replied coldly. His stomach dropped. She wouldn't even say his name. Reyna addressed him like some sort of problem. She emphasized the word as if he was something she wanted to get rid of but couldn't quite get the job done. To say the very least, it hurt.   
"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, turning her around to face him. She let out an aggravated sigh, not looking into his eyes. She'd knew it hurt too much. "I'm busy, Jason. I don't have time to waste." That hurt more. Not only was he a problem to her, but a waste of time. "Listen, Pipe--Rey." He tried to clean the slip up quickly, but Reyna was sharp. She took a sharp inhale quietly and began to walk away. Jason grabbed her again and apologized, telling her it was from spending so much time with Piper. "I want us...I want us to be the same as we were eight months ago. I want this...I want us back. But we can't do that if you keep pushing me away; pushing me out." He stated, moving closer to her only for her to pull away. He frowned, a crease in his brow evident. "Why, Reyna? Why are you like this?!"

"I don't know what you mean, Praetor. This is how I am."

"No, it isn't! Please just talk to me!"

"I am. Now if you excuse me--"

"What did I do that caused you to treat me like this?"

"You  ** _left_** me!" 

Jason stepped back slightly at the outburst, not expecting it considering how cold she's been acting. A few Romans glanced, but they kept on their way. Reyna inhaled and exhaled, brushing a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. Finally, she looked him in the eye. He hated what he saw. Her beautiful onyx eyes were glassed in fake stone cold looks, but her eyes showed pain and sadness. He hated that on her. "You left me, Jason Grace. I know it was Juno who took your memories and plopped you down in the Greek camp, but when you came back you were one of them. Not only was I here for eight months, alone and worried, but I had the weight of New Rome on my shoulders while you went off and made new friends, got a girlfriend for Gods sake! I did the job of two by myself and when you finally come back, I feel like I can finally have help. Have _someone_ to be there with me through it all again. Yet..." She trailed off, swallowing a lump in her throat as it all finally came out. Jason stood, guilt and anger washing over him. Anger at himself for letting her go. Anger for letting her get like this. Anger for not being there. She inhaled again and turned her back. "Don't get mad or confused when I can't look at you because I fell down, I picked myself up and I patted myself on the back and kept going because no one else did. Eight months of you gone was like my heart and soul left with you. I love you, Jason Grace. I love you and what I get back is you leaving me and coming back with her."

With that, Reyna walked off. Jason stood there, unable to process it all. Despite being the son of Jupiter, his veins ignited with electricity. It was like watching her walk out of his life. Her laugh, her rare smiles, her jelly bean and cinnamon scent, her skin, her touch. Everything seemed to disappear right when she walked into the Principia. "I love you." He whispered, but it was too late. 


	2. Maybe | Jeyna-Ish. Mostly Reyna | Songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of one-shots I think of relating to HoO. Mainly Jeyna, but those have minor ships mentioned. Others focus on ships listed above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quick as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.
> 
> This chapter is better heard with the song Rock + Roll by EDEN. Amazing artist btw. Enjoy!

_so tell me this is who you are  
they tell me ive got something more _

They look at her as a queen. Fear her, praise her, worship her. Love her. She's the ruler of New Rome. Sitting upon her throne confidently, her stone cold facade resting calmly. She worked with the Greeks like they were below her (which everyone in the Roman camp believed). She is the name of New Rome and the romans. Someone to be known everywhere beneath and above the heavens. The Gods of Olympus should appreciate her. She's more than New Rome itself, they said. She is the world and beyond.

_and oh you could be loved  
_ _but i dont want the lights to find me when im dark and lost but never on my own_

When her fellow ruler disappeared, the King of New Rome, she felt nothing of power. Blocking out every sense and offer of love. Searching for him, using resources, ordering soldiers to practically fall upon their own sword to find the King. Her King. The citizens wanted her to feel loved, wanted her to realize he was gone and to move on for her own good. Maybe that's not what the Queen wanted, they never knew that. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to be saved. She didn't want the light. Maybe she didn't want to be blinded by the heavenly light while hiding in the dark so long. She wasn't ready to be found after so long of being lost. Not alone, at least. Not without her Saving Grace.

_cos i just wanna swing like sinatra  
singing like i cant stop_

Reyna just wanted to reside in New Rome. To stay in her city and be just a Queen. Despite feeling like a prisoner in her own castle, staying here was all she ever felt she could handle. At least, with him gone. The person who was there and pushed her up. The person who whispered sweet nothings in her ear with encouragements to help her through it all. The one who made her feel anything like a Queen. Maybe she just wants to stay secret, New Rome's secret.  
  


_cos i could never rock like a rolling stone_  
_i just wanna live like the ones before_

She could never be relevant too long. The day that taunting ship came and rested against the borders of New Rome she couldn't help but have relief flood through her veins. That girl with gray iris' rushed out, reuniting with her love, the mysterious Percy Jackson. The anxiety built up, Reyna could still remember the feeling. Then he walked out. With _her_. The Daughter of Aphrodite who overthrew the Daughter of Ballona. The most insulting insult. She wanted to live as the chained queen at the very least, not go out as a hero of the world and deal with pain and betrayal of her King. 

_and maybe i could play guitar like hendrix_  
_or save the world or end it_

It was a possibility she could gain hobbies, connect with her subjects on a personal level and gain friends other than Dakota and Gwen. Soon it felt like nothing, as if there was no point anymore. She could save the world for all she cared, the Queen of New Rome could be worshipped by the entire world instead of just her city. Maybe she could end the world. Be worse than Kronos or Gaea, any titan or giant. It wouldn't matter to her. Betrayal ate her alive, and the Queen's corpse sat in chains as she held up the sky of New rome on her shoulders.

_and then maybe youll remember me when im gone_  
_thats all i could ever want_  
_thats all i want_

Reyna didn't want to be loved by the world, she wanted to be remembered. She felt like nothing and no one, so when she was gone she hoped that she was remembered. That she wasn't a chained queen. That maybe she still had her crown. That's all she could wish and hope for. All she could pray for. Maybe, that's all she could be. A memory. Something to look back on. Something to betray and move on from.

Maybe.


	3. Leave Me Lonely | Jeyna | Angsty-Ish (?) | Songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of one-shots I think of relating to HoO. Mainly Jeyna, but those have minor ships mentioned. Others focus on ships listed above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters. This is FAN-Fiction, some things said and shown happened in the books, others did not. Some of my works are explicit in different ways (sexual intercourse, mentions of sexual intercourse, death) and this is a warning! I am, in no way, responsible for any triggering thoughts, feelings or actions based on someone reading said works. That said, works related to those warnings and more will be marked on a hypothetical chapter. Warnings will only occur if I feel necessary, however, if a reader feels a chapter requires a warning, I will attend to the request as quickly as possible and place said warning. These requests may NOT be based on personal opinions and offended natures, though I will try my best to avoid these situations, despite not being responsible. Enjoy the chapter, and keep these warnings in mind!
> 
> TL;DR: I don't own these characters (Despite Original characters, they will be addressed as such.), Some things happened in the books, some things didn't, some are changed because this is FAN-Fiction. There are warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers. I take serious requests to place warnings if I feel it makes sense.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Ariana Grande and Manchester. I love this song as well! warnings: underage drinking (I think), sexual implications (?)  
> Just to clarify, at the end of this Reyna isn't sure she's entirely good with the situation which fits the song! In the song, the lyrics say don't come back if you leave again and Jason doesn't want to leave and be something he isn't so he commits himself to New Rome and Reyna. Reyna, however, was so into the song because she wanted to let go of the whole circle of pain and let go of Jason himself but since he committed himself to her, that plan completely failed and she was pulled back into the circle but it was in her favor so she's unsure about how she feels about this situation.

_Dangerous love_  
_You’re no good for me, darling_  
_Yeah, you turn me away_  
_Like I’m begging for a dollar_  
_Danger, oh, how you hold me_  
_I get a chill inside_  
_And nothing frightens me, baby, oh_

 

How did it happen? Reyna had no idea. One moment she was thanking individuals for their hard work at the new New Rome's development, welcoming the Greeks hesitantly and trying to avoid the one and only Jason Grace's cold hard stare. The next? She was emotionally singing with a lump in her throat with Apollo. It started with the onyx-eyed woman looking out over the city on the Colonna Palace balcony when suddenly, she heard her name being called from inside the palace. "Reyna," the voice called, a giggle leaving their lips as they seemed to inhale the situation. "Someone is here to us!" She recognized the voice as her previous fellow Praetor, Percy Jackson. Reyna sighed, glancing out at the beautiful dark sky with small twinkles of light within it and turned to walk back inside.

 

_Is it love when so easily said goodbye?_  
_Is it love when we’ve given up before we tried?_  
_Is it love when you stole my peace of mind?_  
_Is it love when you cry, and cry and cry?_

 

The young, beautiful woman seemed to inhale the situation herself with a poker-face as Percy threw his arm around her shoulder, trying to form a proper sentence with his intoxicated brain about how Bacchus--Dionysus and Apollo had come to join the party. She tried to stifle her own laugh. Even _she_ had found it funny that the two gods came to the celebration. She looked at the stunning Palace and down at all of her comrades as they danced, sang and partied like there was no tomorrow. Hazel and Frank were laughing amongst themselves as they danced, their faces red from a twinge of alcohol, but mostly from the contact between them. Nico was somewhere in the corners trying to avoid the messy Greeks but it didn't go unnoticed to Reyna how he obviously enjoyed the son of Apollo's company. Leo and Calypso had revealed themselves not too long after his "death" and said they had been out enjoying the world for what it was when Leo finally caved it and missed his friends. Since then the couple had opened a shop and lived their own cliche happily ever after, coming to New Rome to celebrate. Another thing for Calypso to gain knowledge of. Annabeth was being greeted by multiple Roman and Greeks being thanked and congratulated for playing such a big role in New Rome's architecture.

 

"Reyna! Beautiful, beautiful Praetor of CJ! Congrats on the repairment and holding this place together by yourself. A true daughter of Bellona, I say." Apollo grinned at her, his stunning blonde hair was flowing instead of being held back into a bun and it glistened in the Palace light. He was wearing a plain orange t-shirt and jeans, to which made him look like a normal teenager. She appreciated the go-with-the-flow attitude and appearance of the god considering she'd have to go back to the serious and strict ways of the Roman Empire in a couple of hours. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. We all are glad you came; even unannounced." She nodded at him, and he scoffed. "Of course I came!" he defended, tossing his arm around her shoulders as if they were old friends where Percy's had previously been. She vaguely remembered Percy forcing something out about going to see his 'Bro' Jason before yelling a long-worded bro and leaving the God and Praetor. Apollo sent her a golden smirk and leaned down to her. "I heard you singing when I popped down to see some people. It almost made me wonder why you aren't my daughter." Her face felt hot as she remembered the surprise visit from the Golden God during an exchange between the two camps. She was singing a Spanish lullaby while she had the luxury of being alone, if only for a few moments. "Come! There's music, there's dancing. Now we just need singing! How about we do a duet? Ariana Grande! I hear she's the ah--modern day Terpnus!" She wanted to shake her head and deny, but he _was_ a God. The God of music, might she add.

 

From there, Apollo gave her different drinks from the magical table made by Leo himself. They were all filled with alcohol and soon, she was wasted. Reyna was sure her cheeks were flushed and the tiny part of her mind that wasn't entirely intoxicated yet told her to get out of sight of her 'subjects' and fellow superiors as to not show weakness. However, the rest of her mind yelled at her to live just a little with the God. And so, she allowed him to drag her by the hand upon a miniature higher-up area on the flooring. "Attention!" He called, and it didn't take long for the guests to look up at the two. Apollo spoke to the demigods and descendants on how he wanted to sing in honor of the victory and collaboration between the two races. That said, he invited the Praetor of Rome to come and sing along with him. She didn't hear the exact words, as she was too busy staring into the familiar shocking blue eyes of Jason Grace. He looked at her expectantly, wondering why she was on the stage as she had already given her speech. Despite his arm losing being around the Daughter of Venus, his face lit up and he grew a bright smile as he heard Reyna would be singing.

 

 

How wrong he was to think this would go in his favor. 

 

Reyna ran her fingers through her undone dark braid as Apollo quickly popped off stage to tell the DJ or whatever what song to play. She didn't know how she knew the words as he started to sing with a beautiful voice, but soon her entire mind was wasted and when she finally found the guts, she sang along.

 

_So when you walk out that door_  
Don’t you come back no more  
My heart has had enough of the give and take  
And as much as I want you to stay

 

Reyna didn't realize it at first, but the song really connected to her. She loved someone. Someone she'd known for a long time. But she was tired enough from work, she couldn't handle the exhaustion of constantly being left alone in pain and hoping he'd return and be the King again. Be _her_ King again. It didn't go unnoticed the cheering as the two voices mixed, bass and soprano. She blocked it out, eyes staring into his as she sang and twirled with the God, the words pouring out her mouth and into his system as she forced him to take in the meaning. His smiled faded, his arm dropped and he took in the words for more than a modern singer, but the responsibility he purposely ignored. It was obvious she was lonely but angry. The tone of her voice fit so well with the sound of the music that he wanted to get down on his knees and bow, letting her step on him as he apologized for leaving, for purposely leaving again and then without a shadow of a doubt forgot her. 

 

_You're a dangerous love_  
_Baby, you’re no good for me, darling_  
_‘Cause if you’re gonna love me and leave me hanging here_  
_Then I’d rather you leave, leave me lonely_  
_Even though it hurts_  
_Dangerous love, baby_

_Dangerous love_  
_You’re no good for me, darling_  
_Yeah, you turn me away_  
_Like I’m begging for a dollar_  
_Danger, oh, how you hold me_  
_I get a chill inside_  
_And nothing frightens me, baby, oh_

Her body flooded with heat, her throat felt slightly sore and so badly wanted to close her eyes and move with her heartbeat and rhythm but she forced herself to keep her half-lidded eyes open to stare back into the anxious pair of sky blue. She could tell he wanted her to stop, he wanted to talk and get his negative emotions out. Reyna's instinct told her to stop and do so. To do what aids him and wash away his worries and let him do the same, but she rationalized. How long had she waited for him _after_ the eight months he was gone? He purposely left her for the second time without a thought to be with someone who didn't hold him down like she had, but held him back. She was a Queen. She knew it, he knew it and everyone knew it. When the song ended, she dragged out the last line and lowered the microphone from her mouth. People cheered, Apollo bowed clearly bathing in the attention and love from the demigods and descendants. They cheered for Reyna as well, but she just kept her eyesight on Jason and those striking blue eyes. Finally, she looked away and wastefully smiled at the crowd who slowly began to disband and party once more as more songs came on. Reyna walked off stage past Apollo who was still receiving praise and love and went out to the balcony where she knew he was following.

Her feeling of sad emotion was evident on stage powerfully as she expressed the action of letting go, but when her name left his lips it was like she was pulled back into the constant, painful circle that was Jason Grace again. "Reyna." He stated, waiting for permission to even stand by her. "Jason." She responded, her cheeks feeling just the slightest bit hotter and it wasn't from the wine. He stepped forward and leaned over the balcony edge, mimicking her position and she finally got to observe his outfit as he did her. Jason wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and a sky blue tuxedo jacket loosely hung over it. His dress pants matched his jacket and his dress shoes were shiny as they matched the tie. He looked good, she admitted to herself. But when didn't he? "You look good." She said aloud, mentally cursing herself for letting herself drink so much as she told what she truly thought instantly. Jason sent her a small smile. "You do as well." Reyna subconsciously wore a sky blue soirée dress that was extremely elegant. Under her breast to her waist to the right was a normal sky blue color that draped on the floor slightly while covering her breast and under her back waist was a sky blue floral print of light blue flowers. It was sleeveless, but over the right shoulder was a toga-like cape that went down to her waist. It was incredibly loose, but it complemented her curves perfectly unlike her usual toga and armor. Her long, dark hair was out of its usual braid and wavy as it draped over her shoulders. Jason thought she looked stunning in the moonlight, a mixture of emotions resting on her face and her ruby red lips formed into what seemed like a smirk but a frown at the same time.

"I know what you meant. I'm sorry." He said after staring at her figure a little too long. Reyna knew what he was talking about, and she wasn't quite sure how to respond. Her intoxicated mind was rolling it's a dozen eyes, wanting to smash her lips against his, wanting to yell at him and say sorry didn't make up for what happened and sleep her problems away. She decided to do what she knew best and scold him. "What am I supposed to do with that Jason?" He sighed, running his hands through his perfectly combed hair and promptly ruining it as he turned his body and instead leaned back against the balcony. The distant sounds of partying made it's way to his ears but he brushed it off. "I don't know. There are a lot of things I want you to do." She feared she understood what he meant. Her inner logic was telling her what was about to happen was wrong, that it was never meant to be.

_You'll never find love._

Reyna listened to her desire and moved to stand in front of him. He looked down at her, staring into her pool of onyx orbs. "What exactly?" Jason contemplated the situation before sighing once more, remaining calm. "I feel like poison, Rey. What you said--well, sang, was more than just a song and you know it. What I did...It was selfish and wrong and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel like nowadays I'm hurting you constantly without even knowing it or knowing how to stop and I can't bare the thought of purposely hurting you anymore. I abandoned my people, my friends, my family for something that I'm not and I'll never be. Tonight...Tonight was supposed to be my last night here in New Rome. I was supposed to celebrate then leave to Camp Half-Blood to finally begin and fully resign but...I can't just walk away anymore. I need to--I _want_ to patch up old wounds and unfinished pages." 

She took in what he said, finding a response. After what seemed like years in the deathly quiet, she spoke. "If you still plan on leaving, don't bother trying to fix anything here." She had hoped he was smart enough to realize she didn't mean the place, but with her. Reyna knew the only true way to fix the bent relationship between her and Jason was to pick up where they left off before he was picked up and plopped somewhere else. If he wanted to finish writing the unfinished pages of their relationship, he needed to do something that right now was morally impossible. And yet...

"I won't leave you again."

Jason leaned forward, his larger hands on the side of her soft face as he stared into her eyes more clearly. Her breath caught in her throat, anticipating the next move. Space between them was microscopically tiny as their bodies were so close to perfectly molding together. He could smell the faint smell of cinnamon and could almost taste her ruby-colored lips. Reyna's eyes were glossed over with anticipation, but he could see the daring in them. Seducing him into the submission and commitment of kissing her. Jason knew that if he closed the space between them, he couldn't leave. What about Piper? With some sense of shame, he admitted that all of these didn't matter. He wanted this, he wanted her. He was Jason Grace, a King to New Rome. She was Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, A Queen to New Rome. A Queen to him.

He finally closed the space between them, and they kissed.

It wasn't slow and hesitant, nor was it fast and harsh. It was a just right speed. Slow, but completely ready and committed. It was passionate, emotions flooding out between their atoms as there was no space between them. He backed up a little more against the railing as she pushed more against him, wanting to feel every part of him to remind herself that this was real. Her hands were smooth despite recently being in war as they pressed up against his chest and up to his shoulders to wrapping around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. She tasted like cinnamon and blue jelly beans. Jason's hands moved down the sides of her body to her waist where they loosely draped around hers. It was almost like because of him being the son of the God of the sky he could kiss longer, and she held in with him. He found it cute how her cheeks were flushed pinkish red and her dark eyebrows were furrowed. Sparks flowed through his veins and nothing else mattered except her. Except them.

When they did pull away, their bodies didn't move. Reyna was glad her lipstick barely stained his lips when she found the courage to look up at him. She wanted to ask about Piper, but she seemed to answer her own question. Their breathing was quiet but panting. Jason lifted her chin up to face him and he held on tighter to her waist as he noticed that her lips were plumper. "Jason I--..." She looked at him helplessly and he smiled, getting the message. Reyna leaned into his touch, a sigh escaping her lips. She still wanted to be mad, but as he set his chin on the crown of her head, she couldn't help but melt into a pool of forgiveness. Yet, somehow she didn't think was an entirely good thing. 


End file.
